


don't think that passenger seat has ever looked this good to me

by hwespn



Series: Kurt and Blaine's firsts [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, i don't even know what to tag this to be honest, if u squint, singing together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwespn/pseuds/hwespn
Summary: The song changes to a new one by Pink, which automatically makes Blaine smile. Kurt just chuckles and shakes his head, taking a random turn which leads them through a road that cuts through open-field framed with trees, and Blaine is singing at the top of his lungs.(or, the first time Kurt and Blaine sing "Perfect" by Pink together in the car.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> two fics in one day, i'm on a roll!
> 
> i've had this idea for a while and never really got around to writing it, but i'm on spring break so i decided to sit down and do it. i wish it was longer, but oh well. hope you all enjoy!
> 
> title from I'd Lie by Taylor Swift!

The radio is at top volume and all the windows are rolled down as they drive aimlessly, Kurt with one hand on the steering wheel and the other gripping Blaine’s. They’re switching off lines and harmonizing to the songs that come on the radio, and Kurt pretends not to notice Blaine singing _to_ him rather than _with_ him. The sun is warm and the air is cool and Kurt is with the love of his life just driving and singing and really, it doesn’t get much better than this.  
  
The song changes to a new one by Pink, which automatically makes Blaine smile. Kurt just chuckles and shakes his head, taking a random turn which leads them through a road that cuts through an open-field framed with trees, and Blaine is singing at the top of his lungs.  
  
“ _Pretty, pretty, please, don’t you ever, ever feel,_ ” Blaine’s shamelessly looking at Kurt now while he sings, not even pretending like he’s not, “ _like you’re less than, less than perfect_.” Blaine’s thumb swipes over the top of Kurt’s hand soothingly, a little gesture showing a lot of love. He means every word he’s singing to Kurt, promising he’s perfect no matter what. Blaine admires how brave Kurt is, for putting up with Karofsky and every other person at McKinley who ever hurt him for being different. He’s thankful for having someone like Kurt in his life to show him strength, and that he loves Blaine even when he has none. Blaine finishes the chorus, meaning every word he sings when Kurt jumps in to the second verse.  
  
“ _You’re so mean when you talk about yourself, you were wrong_ ,” Kurt’s voice matches Pink’s perfectly and he glances over at Blaine and gives him a pointed look before turning back toward the road. “ _Change the voices in your head, make them like you instead_.” Blaine knows what Kurt is referring to when he sings to him – it’s a poke at Blaine’s passive-aggressive comments about the way he looks or the way he sings or the way he does anything. It’s not Blaine’s fault he thinks this way about himself, he’s just a perfectionist and lives in the shadow of an overly-handsome brother and distant father. He wants to be perfect, to try and exceed their expectations.  
  
But Blaine is not someone who gets flustered easily. He prides himself on being able to make Kurt blush and stammer since he’s not someone he really does so himself. But Kurt singing to him with so much truth, telling him, “hey, I love you even when you talk about all the things you think are wrong with you because I love everything about you” – it just makes him feel warm all over and he turns his face before Kurt could see the blush on his cheeks.  
  
He sees the smirk on Kurt’s face and knows that he knows, but he doesn’t say anything.  
  
They finish the verse, Blaine echoing Kurt after every line and then Blaine taking the lead and Kurt harmonizing. When they get to the chorus, they sing together this time. It’s when they get to the bridge where things start going a little downhill.  
  
Blaine starts rapping, complete with hand movements and a useless attempt to not giggle, and Kurt can’t stop laughing. He’s doing his best to control himself while he’s driving, but Blaine is just so into it that it’s hard to not find it funny.  
  
And then Blaine gets to the line, “ _they don’t like my jeans, they don’t get my hair_ ,” and picks at his skin-tight, ankle-baring mustard yellow jeans before smoothing back his gelled hair and Kurt just loses it. He pulls the car over and leans his head on the steering wheel, shoulders shaking as he laughs so hard he can’t breathe. Blaine doesn’t notice, or doesn’t care, and continues with the song. His singing is off-key now from trying to contain his laughter and he finishes the song on a sharp note. The song fades into the next but Kurt lowers the volume, face bright red and shoulders still shaking slightly with the remains of his chuckles.  


“I don’t think you’ll have a career in rapping any time soon,” Kurt’s voice is light and relaxed, his eyes bright and open when he looks at Blaine.  
  
Blaine fake pouts and pretends to be hurt, crossing his arms and does his best to look upset. “MC Blainey-Daze thinks otherwise.”  
  
Kurt snorts and laughs again, loud and airy. “Never call yourself that again.”  
  
Blaine’s façade falls and he’s smiling again, his eyes crinkling up in the way that makes Kurt’s heartstrings pull. He takes off his seatbelt and reaches over the middle console, taking Kurt’s face in his hands and kisses him gently. Blaine’s about to pull away and settle back in his seat but Kurt places a hand on the back of his neck, keeping him there for a few seconds longer before letting him go. Blaine plops back into his seat with a smile still plastered on his face and buckles his seatbelt again before turning the radio up.  
  
And Teenage Dream is on.  
  
Blaine sings and does his Warblers dance to the best of his ability in his seat while Kurt drives and laughs so much his cheeks hurt from smiling, and it’s so _perfect_ and so _them_.

**Author's Note:**

> if you caught that dear evan hansen reference i love you
> 
> thanks for reading! comments and kudos are very much appreciated and give me the motivation to write more <3  
> twitter: drrncrss  
> tumblr: blainesdevon  
> instagram: victoriamione


End file.
